S Murder
by WhenDarknessArrives
Summary: Gamzee was murdered, there was three (real) suspects that could have done it. Karkat, Eridan, and Equius. But soon Equius gets killed off as well, who killed these two higher-bloods? Was it one of the trolls, or something else? The motives could go on forever, but if they figure out that, who could have done it? But the bigger question is, why? (I do not own any of the characters)
1. Chapter 1

The blind girl leaned down over the body, biting her lip anxiously as she stared into the lunatic's now still features. Vriska, it has to be, she is the only one here that would fit the mental health to kill such a lovable clown troll. the girl moved her head up at this point, even though she was blind it didn't mean she couldn't smell! you think as if you know what being blind means... (sorry for whoever reading/hearing this who is actually blind)  
Anyhow, Terezi observed the list of 'unbiased' subjects in front of her. first off was Vriska, then Equius, Eridan, and finally Karkat. Terezi was almost more than sure though that the soft Karkat wouldn't do it. i mean he may talk quite foulmouthed to people. but that was his morial above everything, something you just did not do.  
now Eridan... He was already known for flipping his shit at the worst of times, like that one time before Gamzee went sober. who say this couldn't be just another raged induced accident? if you can call murder an accident!  
now then, Equius, she wasn't really sure about him. but he was strong, and could easily strangle Gamzee and possibly overpower him if need be. that isn't saying Gamzee isn't strong, it is just stating that Equius may have felt second fiddle to the high-blood.  
Finally Vriska. she didn't match anything for this killing, heck she wasn't even here. but that didn't stop her from adding the witch to her list. She was of course just looking for justice! and justice will be had, everyone was guilty until proven innocent of course.

The macho teen stared down at the soaked purple stained red carpet. they were staying at an old hotel for the night, considering it was storming outside and having just arrived from some sort of... meep! not there yet... well it didn't matter, they were just going home from some sort of event. But yes, he held up as he stared down at the dead high-blood, not even sniffing as the others looked on.  
instead, he followed Terezi with his eyes, watching her as she looked around the scene sniffing for possible culprits. finally with a slight crackle she announced, " i have found one clue!" she held up this so called one clue, a dark piece of black hair.  
moronic! each and everyone one of these trolls had black hair, finding the culprit with one piece would not only be impossible, but implausible! the fact remains that this simply will not work out. Equius gulped at this point, what if they suspected it was him? how could they, he was one to follow orders, not laying a hand on a single one of these lower-bloods, or higher in this case.

Eridan sneered, looking down at the land dweller with distaste. how should he be concerned for this? he had finally managed to put together an actual nice talk with his long time flushed feelings when this murder popped up. it was just like this world to throw it at him like this. Eridan shook his head, what was she doing now? probably snuggling with Sollux, it was a cold night and all... that stupid Sollux! with his lisp, what made him so special and him so... wrong to her! all he wanted was to be loved by her.  
and yet... yet she rejected him, time after time and choose the mud filled jerk. it was enough for the high-blood to cry over, but he remained with his facade, this was a murder and if he wanted out of this soon, he would have to keep until the night was done.

Karkat ground his teeth together, twitching slightly as he laced his fingers together. he wasn't usually like this, quiet. but the site of his dead morial drove him to this. which brings into what was so horrifying into question. the clown had his head brutally chopped off, the royal dark purple blood in a semi circle around him. his eyes staring out lazily as if he didn't care an ounce in a world at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi turned to her subjects once more, taking note if any of them smelled... off. Eridan seemed calm, annoyed really. Equius was rather looking over the scene, as if he too was trying to figure out who did it. finally Karkat, Terezi could smell even from here how upset he was. shifting on his feet and the usually concrete tasting gray skin now smelled like a pale dusting of cheese.  
interesting enough.  
Terezi crackled again, snooping once more. she needed to find more evidence, this is what she trained/wanted to be! I mean, the greatest detective needed to figure this out rather quickly. "Um, if i can humbly be excused from my transgression of ugh, words, but i believe i have found something. Terezi moved her head up at Equius, although there seemed to be now what was it? a blueberry smell in the air. What had happened?  
There was a sickening scrunch as something fell down, more of the blueberry hitting the air as Terezi heard a joking gasp, someone was trying to say something, but the smell of blueberry once more filled over the words.

The high-blood stared down at the lower-blood with confusion. who had done this? it had only been a few moments between the time when the light switch clicked off, and back on. who indeed had the speed to kill off the strong Equius? There was a low sob rising from somewhere... Eridan looked up, spotting The cancer without a second look. He was struggling to keep his emotions checked.  
Eridan moved closer, his hands up as if advancing on a dear. "You okay?" It didn't help at all his steps made a sickening glubbing noise as eh got out of the blood puddle. Karkat's head up shot up like a deer in the headlights, nodding for a split second before he bolted.

Karkat closed his eyes, the blood, it was on his hands. he bolted away from the scene, he needed to get the blood off. the sickening, sticky blood that clung to his hands as if a reminder of what could happen to him.  
His steps made hollow thuds on the ground as he entered the hard board floor of the bathroom. A low hiss was heard before the powerful jet of hot water shot out from the spout of the sink, and without much hesitation the low blood thrust his hands under the hot stream, scratching at his hands to get the blood off.

**Two down, three to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan turned to Terezi, he didn't want to tell her what he saw. Karkat running out of the room with the blood on his hands, but she would find out... Eridan closed his eyes for a minute, his royal dark purple coloring hidden for a moment before he opened them again. Terezi was still sniffing at the air, confusion on her features as she looked, sniffed, down at Equius.  
He couldn't blame her, it was sudden, quick almost. But it wasn;t like Eridan had any sorrow towards the slightly lower blood, he was only sitting through this for Feferi, and Karkat. He would hate to admit it, but Karkat was his friend. He would have even considered pale, maybe flushed, feelings for him if it wasn't for Feferi.  
Why wouldn't she return his affections! he loved here for glubbing sake. Eridan though, soon snapped out of his thoughts as Terezi spoke. "Where is Karkat?" Her usual crackle was gone, replaced with a slight frown.  
Eridan froze, his face paling to a light gray. "ugh, Karkat did, no is..."  
"right fucking here you fuckstick amount of a sea dweller!" Eridan's head snaped over to Karkat, eyes widening when he saw him. His demeanor had changed from pale and shaking to fuming. Red glistening in his bright eyes, a warning.

Karkat slowly withdrew his hands from the stream, leaning against the side of the sink as he released a breath. he needed to show that he was okay, that oh Gog he couldn;t say it. His hand was up as he bite down on his knuckle. He had really killed them both, Equius and his morial.  
But he had to! Gamzee was going to kill them all, he had already tried! and Equius? he would ruin his plan to weed out the murders in the group. His eyes narrowed in the mirror, Eridan was next. That high-blood had had it coming to him.  
Karkat almost gagged at his own thoughts, pulling his head down so his head entered the stream as well. What was he doing? blood made him sick, hurting his friends. oh his friends! he had already killed two of them, and this was supposed to be a second chance, a chance for all of them at redemption and he had ruined it already for two.  
But Gamzee... No! Karkat withdrew his head from the hot water, pulling away as he moved back in the room with Eridan and Terezi. He had to seem calm, collected, like this effected him but not as much as they would have thought.  
"Right fucking here you fucktstick amount of a sea dweller!" he snapped, glaring towards Eridan, a warning in his eyes. Eridan wasn't stupid, lovesick, desperate, genocidal, yeah, but Stupid? Barely.  
He made his way over to Terezi, she was watching him with those blind eyes, as if she could actual see him. Did she suspect? could she suspect? He was sure only Eridan had seem him with his blood covered hands. better to play it off.  
"I just couldn't stand the sight of blood..." He mumbled, vulnerability, but it was true. He couldn't stand the sight of the blue and purple blood on the floor. he still couldn't, but he sucked it up, gulping down a breath to keep from choking.

Terezi's eyebrows knitted together, her mouth still set in a firm line as she heard Karkat approach her. Something was wrong with his voice, something dreadfully wrong. As much as she hated to admit it, he was acting downright suspicious. Everyone was guilty until proven innocent right?  
"Of course, Terezi..." It was Eridan, even though Terezi liked him as far as he can throw him, she listened. He was suddenly stopped again, a shoving motion and a shuffling, Karkat had pushed him. "look here you asshole! i don't care what type of lying piece of shit comes out of your mouth, but you will not do it in front of our dead friends!"  
Terezi opened her mouth in a gasp, it wasn't that he started yelling, it was what happened. Karkat couldn't the sight of blood, much less the thought of his dead friends, and he was going about this calmly! something was up, and she wanted to know exactly what it was.  
"Shut up Karkat." She crackled out automatically, prodding him away, hopefully towards a wall, from Eridan. "Speak Eridan." She instructed, hearing a soft grumbling and a growl come from the two boys before he finally did so.  
"I was going to say..." There was a strangled gasp as Terezi's nose twitched, the smell of royal purple blood entering the air, like a rare wine. Although it wasn't nearly as over it was as before, there was another growl, and a grunt. Now Cherries were hitting the air.

**Finally, here ya go. and random person? you got it, but have more planned than just guessing who did it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eridan raised his chin a bit, his voice was a jab directed at Karkat as he started "I was going to say..." He suddenly felt a pair of hands around his neck, nails digging into his skin and exposing his royal blood. Karkat was trying to strangle him. Eridan reacted without a second thought, clenching his hand before sending it flying into Karkat's stomach. He spat out a curse, blood dripping down his gray lips.  
"Fuck you," Karkat growled, before launching himself at Eridan again, his sickle in hand, covered in his two victims blood. Eridan backed up a bit, raising his hands as if in surrendor. "Calm down Karkat, you don't need to do this." He tried to calm down the raging psychopath in front of him. No longer could he look into his eyes and see the same Karkat as before, caring, kind, willing to listen to him when no one else cared to. All he saw was a threat, a threat that was going to kill all the friends he had worked to try and build.  
"Look at what are you doing, why are you doing this?" For once Eridan was on the other side of the rage, on the other side of what happened when someone snapped. "I am helping everybody, they needed to die." Karkat's words were filled with that insane logic, that people needed to die for things to get better. "And you..." He was cut off, choking back his words as he felt a blade being dug into his throat, his blood sliding downward as Terezi held the blade to his throat.  
"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Karkat." Eridan's eyes widened, she was pulling something from her jacket pockets, something that stilled something inside him. A noose. "you have killed our friends, Karkat, capture is the only way I see fit to punish you." Her voice was tight, almost as if she was going to cry.

Karkat's eyes widened, trying to move out of the grip of the blade. He was trying to help her! Couldn't she see that? He was going to help them all! Karkat calmly moved a hand to the blade, pulling his fingers under it as he tried to push it away from his throat. "Terezi, don't." His voice was calm, ice like calm, he was never this calm before.  
He could feel Terezi stiffen behind him, but his eyes were on Eridan. He needed to rid the world of him, he just needed to get Terezi off of him first. "I wouldn't hurt anyone, now put that fucking blade down! You have to see Eridan is lying right in front of your nose!" Karkat punched through his words with his usual anger, but inside he knew it wouldn't work, she knew!  
But Terezi did lesson her grip on it, pulling away slightly. "Karkat?" Now was his chance, he suddenly swung back, even she had killed someone. But his aim wasn't as deadly as one would have thought, Teal blood sliding down the cut his scythe had made across her face.  
She looked absolutely surprised that Karkat had hurt her, and that surprise, turned to sorrow. He had hurt her, Karkat Vantas had hurt Terezi, his flushed feelings, his... He let out another spout of his mutant red blood, falling to his knees as he felt pain radiate from his back.  
Eridan, it had to be. He twisted his head up slightly, the shoot had been fried as if carefully. It burned, oh it burned, his body racking upward with the shoot that had been fired into him. He started to try and crawl, his blood soaking on the red carpet as if it belonged there.  
"I wasn't lying."

Terezi tried to still herself, the smell of cherries, of blue berries and Grape Faygo was almost too much, almost enough to make her vomit. She stumbled to the side, the cane snapping together as she used it to keep her balance.  
As far as she could tell, Karkat was dieing in front of her, the red filling her senses as it drowned out everything else. only that beautiful color of his blood. "Terezi." only Eridan's words snapped her out of that trance, once more pulling her into this horror.  
"Terezi, he is still alive, he will live don't worry." Terezi nodded dully, more than anything right now she wanted to see, she wanted her eyes to look at Karkat's expression. Was in pain? Was it remorse? Was it guilt? She was sure there was no sickening hope in his eyes, much like how Eridan had, When he was looking at her.  
Terezi heard Eridan shuffle towards Karkat's still breathing form, heard the rip of his cape as he leaned down. "Don't touch him." She had snapped, waving a hand to push Eridan away as she leaned down. She needed answers from him, not from Eridan, or her own suspicions, real answers.  
"Why did you kill both of them?" She asked, she heard a slight noise of sucking before Karkat managed to answer her, voice filled with remorse. "I needed to protect you, to protect everyone." He managed out, voice too weak to continue. Terezi felt her heart break, but she bite her lip instead, pushing herself off the ground as she crossed her arms.  
"I am going to call the others, I don't care if it is raining, they need to see this." Eridan said softly, turning on his heel as his footsteps were heard. The rain from outside drumming again as he opened the door to slip outside.


End file.
